Garbage Dump
by Kakashifan727
Summary: Crap I don't like or don't feel like continuing. Useless ideas of mine that are no good to me. Please PM if you wish to use any. I may or may not allow you to, please respect my decision. Various categories, in many different subjects that can range in content. Each chapter title will be as follows: Fandom, Brief Summary/Description, Rating, Date it was made in my comp
1. Naruto, A KakashiXOC oneshot 2009 DONE

_So how have you been doing? I'm doing good, as always. Guess what? I finally saved enough money for me to come see you! I know you've been a little..hesitant about it, but I think its best that we meet face to face. I'm going to be coming by plane in a week or two from now, and then I'll have to drive for yet another week. I plan to stay at a hotel if I have enough money after coming here. I can't wait to finally meet you for the first time! Well, I'm going to be busy for the few days packing so this will be probably the last email I'll send. Hope we can have a good time together, see you soon!_

_- Your e-pal,_

_Seito._

I stared at the email on the screen ,drumming my fingers against my desk. It had been already a week since he had sent it, and I had replied as nicely as I could. But in truth, I was a little nervous and worried. Seito was a nice guy from what pictures I'd seen of him and the emails he'd given me. He was tall, slightly tan and had blue eyes with brown short hair. In other words: He was a hunk! But still.......internet dating is a little tricky. I'd always watched for fakers, you know the ones who pretend to be all cute and cuddly, then dump you when they find out you're not rich. Or the ones who are really fifty year old men looking for cute twenty year old women to "get it on" with. Or so my friends told me anyways. They were the ones who insisted I try internet dating in the first place. They said it would be a good thing, seeing as I never went to nightclubs with them. Sighing, I grabbed a lock of my long black hair and twirled it around in my fingers. Using my other hand, I closed the email program on my computer and wheeled away towards my bed. I leaped from the chair onto my bed, and stared up at my ceiling, thinking

_I hope this goes well. Well, he seems like a nice guy, just give it shot,hmm? Alright......._ I silently debated this in my head for awhile, trying to reassure myself but no side seemed to want to give in. I leaned sideways, next to my nightstand and grabbed the book I had been reading from last night. Putting my glasses on the nightstand where the book used to be, I snuggled under the covers and began to read.... Snapping the book shut, I squinted at the clock and saw that it read 7:30. _I've been reading for two hours straight! Ugh....._ I thought, feeling my stomach rumble with hunger. Picking up my glasses and leaping from the bed, I opened my bedroom door heading for the kitchen in my small apartment._ ........I am getting sick of leftovers. Oh well, I'll just have to make do._ I thought, grabbing some food from inside the fridge.

After I had finished eating, I quickly logged back onto my computer. Checking my email I found a new message from Seito. _Wait a min.....didn't he say-- Never mind, just read it already!_ This new one, dated from sometime this afternoon read

_Hey, I got a chance to use a computer in one of those new net cafes, so I'm writing to you from here. Good news, I think I'll be here a little earlier than either of us expected. Originally, after my plane trip I was going to just wait for a day or two and then drive out, but instead I just drove for a few hours straight. I'm think I'm going to be able to see you quite soon! Tomorrow morning or afternoon at the latest, if I calculated it correctly. Don't feel bad if you're nervous about it. To tell you the truth, I am a little as well.......I still hope we can get along and have a great time together though. See you tomorrow and goodbye._

_-Your e-pal,_

_Seito_

My stomach churned, as I read the contents of the letter. Changing his plans just to see me that badly, eh? Cute, I'll give him that. Mmmm.....I still don't know about this, but I guess it's too late to turn back anyways. Besides I WAS the one who requested we should meet face to face in the first place. I thought, closing down the e-mail program and going on the internet. Bringing up a search engine I typed in "Japanese culture and myths", hoping I'd find something good to study. I'm really big about Japan, ever since I first watched anime. Even though I'm not fully Japanese, I've been fascinated by their culture and other aspects. My big dream is to go to Japan one day, which would be great!

"Damn it. Stupid search engine...ugh!" I slammed my hands down my desk, frustrated and tired from my hours of searching on the internet. The websites the thing directed me to were either about stuff I already knew or had nothing really to do with Japan and more about China and Taiiwan. Sighing, I shut down the computer for the second time and plopped into bed, putting my glasses on the nightstand next to me, the frames nearly falling off of the dresser. My weary eyes didn't care about that, and just slowly nodded off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**DING DONG!!** The sound of my doorbell echoed throughout the apartment. I groaned, slowly sitting up. My head ached like I had gotten a hangover. Peering at the clock, I saw that it read 11:27. I must have been pretty tired. Grabbing my glasses and going into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes, I took a five minute shower, rushing as fast as I could. After I dried off enough, I put on my light blue jeans along with my short sleeved T-shirt that was a navy bluish color. Along with those, I had a brown belt with a huge gold buckle, along with white socks for my cold feet. Not bothering to brush out my hair, which was still somewhat wet, I walked to the door. My heart hammered in my throat, fear and anxiety pulsing through me. _It's going to be fine, just keep calm and you won't mess up again._ My throat was completely dry as I put my right hand on the doorknob, sweat beading my pale palm.

I opened the door to see a person standing there, his left hand near the doorbell. They were wearing a long, black hooded cloak to hide their identity and they were carrying a paper in their right hand. Examining their hand, I saw it was gloved in a navy blue fabric that was much like my T-shirt. Also the gloves only went up the knuckles, showing all five of his fingers. I said he because the fingers looked too strong and thick to be mistaken for a woman's hands. Though they were nice looking hands, clean and not black with dirt like other men I had seen while walking back home. His hooded face looked up from the paper he was staring at and he said in a nice, cool voice

"Uhm.....Would you by any chance be Miss Kachi? The paper here says I have the right address but I just wanted to check first."

I nodded, my face going into a puzzled expression as I mumbled

"Yeah, I'm Kachi. So that means you must be Seito right? But how come......." I was cut short as he lifted up his hand, replying

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I'll tell you once we get inside. If you would please...." I stepped out of the way into my apartment, letting him in and closing the door. His hooded face swiveled to and fro as he inspected at my apartment while I lead him into the kitchen. Sitting down in the kitchen table, we faced each other. Sighing he said

"I'm sorry about deceiving you like this. It's just........I had to do it. If I didn't I highly doubt you, or any other woman for that matter ,would even think about seeing me." I nodded thinking to myself: His reasoning seemed pretty sound but that didn't explain much to me. And why hide it from me now? I asked

"So, if those pictures you put up aren't you, then what do you really look like?" waiting for him to answer. He put his hands to his hood preparing to lower it. He said

"But if I do show you, will you please not be judgmental because of it? I already said I apologize for doing this, it's just......nevermind. Alright, this is what I really look like."

He brought his hands down, lowering the hood away from his face. My eyes widened with surprise and I gasped out loud. He didn't look bad, he's actually kind of cute. I didn't expect him to look so good though, even with a mask on and the scar on his left eye! I mumbled,

"Geez......" He looked at me with one eye quizzically. His eye moving downward, he asked

"What? Is it THAT bad?" His face seemed to frown as he watched me. Chuckling, I replied back

"No, no its not bad. Not bad at all! Actually, you look kind of.......nice. But I have one question." He looked up at me again, his one eye lazily staring me in the face as he said

"Go ahead, shoot."

"Why do you have that mask on your face? Did your face get horribly disfigured or something in an accident? Or are you shy?" It was his turn to chuckle, and he said

"Well. ...let's just say I'm a little shy and leave it at that, shall we?" I nodded, my eyes roving the kitchen as I tried to think of something else I could ask him. My stomach grumbled, making me chuckle in embarrassment as I mumbled

"Breakfast, right. Although it Is kinda late for breakfast..... Uhmm.......do you want anything Mr......wait a minute! I forgot; If you're not really Seito then what's your real name?" getting up from the table and walking towards the fridge. My cloaked guest answered back

"Ah,very observant of you to notice that! As for my real name, I'm called.....Kakashi. And no, I'm not hungry, thanks for asking. I already ate before I got here." He then proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. I didn't pay attention to what, as I was too busy getting my breakfast, some pancakes and a glass of milk, ready. Setting my food on the table, I began eating. AS I ate, I watched Kakashi silently flip through the pages of a book with an orange cover. After I was done, having rinsed out my plate and put in the dishwasher, I snuck up behind Kakashi, who was still reading his book. My face went red as I peeked at a particular passage from over his shoulder.

"What in the world....?" I mumbled, shaking my head. It's not that I don't like that kind of stuff, far from it actually! But in broad daylight, to read that kind of stuff! Does he have no sense of shame? Kakashi's eye looked up from his book and titled towards me as he said

"Hey, its not so bad. Don't judge a book by its cover, as they say, anyways......." Snapping the book shut and putting it back in his pocket, he asked

"So.......uhm...do you want to....go out for a bit? Erm...are there any parks around here?" I closed my eyes thinking _He's not such a bad guy. Hmmm....parks? parks uhmm........Yeah, that one's good I think_. Turning to him, I said

"Yeah I know one. But its kinda......how should I put this? Shady, I guess? I really don't live in the best of neighborhoods." Kakashi nodded, getting up from his chair as he asked in a puzzled tone

"What kind of shady?" I walked out of the kitchen, going into my closet as I yelled back

"Nothing much. Just drug dealers and....oh! I got it!" triumphantly holding up something that looked like a folded beach chair. Kakashi had walked over to the closet by this time and asked me, pointing at the thing I held

"What is that? Drugs dealers? In a park? Are you serious, how do you know?" I chuckled, unfolding the thing in my hand. It extended the rest of way to become a two foot long metal cane, which I put on the floor. Turning his way, I replied

"Its a cane, silly. I have to use it when crossing the streets since I take a while to walk across. This way, the drivers won't hit me. It looks ugly and its cumbersome but helpful. I was attacked once by these guys---" He held a hand up in front of me, interrupting. He asked

"You were attacked?" I nodded, smiling as I said

"Yup! Luckily I used this to fend them off, and I didn't even get hurt very badly either. All I got was this. See?" I pulled back a part of my T-shirt to reveal a small scar about three inches long that went from the bottom of my chin to a vein near my neck. As he looked at it, I could see something like anger and possibly pity flare in his eye. I wonder why? We don't even know each other that much ,really. I guess because he also has a scar on his eye? The intense feelings radiating from within his pupil burned out suddenly and was replaced by a bored look as he said

"So, this...park? Where is it?"

"Uhm.....about ten blocks from my apartment. Not hard to miss really. C'mon,let's go!" I said, pulling out my key and opening the door. I waited for him to leave, then I locked the door behind us and we started on our way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This.....is a park??" I asked Kachi skeptically, looking around at the so called "park". Patches of grass were everywhere, more weeds than foliage. Where there wasn't any grass it was either dirt, or blacktop. There were very little trees if any, and the place looked disgusting with litter and trash everywhere. Not many people were here, and those that were I would definitely call them bad. _So this is what she meant by shady...._ She looked at me from beneath her wire frame glasses, replying to my sarcastic comment

"Well, I never said it was a "good" park, now did I? At least we have something!" she sighed, titling her head up to stare at the clouds passing overhead. With my super ninja senses, I detected movement coming from some of the people across the street from us. They were definitely coming over here. And they didn't look like the type that just wanted to have a nice little chat. My cloak billowing in the wind, I took out my book, pretending to be oblivious to their walking. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kachi still staring at the clouds, who was now lying on her back sighing. I sat down as well, trying to be inconspicuous as I saw them cross the street and walk across the road. By now I could make our their numbers and the features of each man.

There was about five of them, all big brawny and wearing T-shirts with ripped sleeves. Over those were vests in various colors. They all looked mean and tough, but compared to what I had faced, they were nothing. They were also wearing jeans with chains hanging out of the side pockets, clinking with every step they took. Combat boots with sharp soles completed their outfits. The leader I saw, as they came into the sidewalk leading into the park was tougher than the rest. He was wearing a pair of black shades and had cigarette in his mouth, reminding me a little of Asuma. I watched as they walked over to us, sneers on their faces. Hatred and malice was clearly displayed in the pupils of their eyes as they looked at us. The leader threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping it out with his boot. He looked at Kachi, who was now done with her cloud gazing and said in an angry tone and deep voice

"I thought I said not to come back here again." She looked up at him, defiance in her eyes as she replied

"Who the hell made the you owner of this park? I can do as I goddamn well please. Now, unless you want a beating from the end of my cane, get the hell out of my face, bitch!!" He seemed pissed with that comment, as his temples throbbed up and down. His face red with anger as he yelled

"Oh really? Says the girl who got beat up by this same "bitch" just one week ago. You think you can try us, punk! Don't make me have to send you crying to the hospital again you hear me?" He cracked his knuckles menacingly, his partners surrounding us. I sighed, putting away my book as I thought _Oh well, beggars can't be choosers I guess._ As I stood up I saw Kachi was already up, her cane in her hand, brandishing it like it was a katana. I saw some of the gang members laugh at this, the others not affected at all. Worried for her safety, I put out my hand to stop her , pulling Kachi behind me as I whispered

"Please, I can take care of them all by myself. This'll be simple. I would rather you not get hurt, nothing personal." Her eyebrows furrowing at me, Kachi mumbled

"What? Are you insane? Feh.......fine, but I'm helping if things get too tough for you!" dropping her cane to her side. I grinned, the fabric of my mask touching my lips slightly as I called out

"Well, well. Looks like its just me vs the four of you. Now that's not very fair, is it? I suppose with four more men you might be able to land a hit on me,but I doubt it." Using the body flicker technique, I appeared behind two of the four members. I quickly knocked them unconscious with a quick chop to the neck with both my hands. As their bodies dropped to the grass and dirt strewn floor, I saw their comrades faces stare at me with fear. Except for the leader. He grinned devilishly, replying

"Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy, hm? Step back boys! I want a piece of him fer meself." Dragging their fallen comrades away from us, me and the leader faced each other. He grinned again underneath his sunglasses, the expression in his eyes one of pure glee. He stared me straight in the face, asking

"How 'bout we make this inta' bet?" My eyebrows furrowed in a combination of anger and curiosity as I replied,

"What kind of bet?"

"You an' me. One on one. We play fair, no cheatin'. If you win, we'll consider you owner of the park and leave you both alone. But if I win....." He sneered, as he waited for me to take in the rest. I sighed, thinking _Great, another one of those cliched story book type villains._ _He probably wants the girl doesn't he?_ He turned toward one of his companions, who had the struggling Kachi in his grip. She was hanging by the end of long hair, and was swinging fiercely in his hold, waving her cane to and fro._ Bingo. Wait how did they...Nevermind. Why am I not surprised by now?_ I sighed, replying in a bored tone

"You want the girl, right? Fine, just let me get ready." I grabbed my cloak with one hand, pulling it off to lay it on the ground next to me. Pulling out my book from my pouch, I said

"Okay, I'm ready now." The leader laughed, replying

"Oh so you're gettin' cocky already, eh? Well, this won't be easy!" I saw him rush at me out of the corner of my eye. He launched a sweeping kick that I ducked under, then followed it up with a back slap of his right hand. I dodged that, too all the while never taking my eyes off of my book. He then proceeded to punch me in the face. I just stepped to the side however, making him hit air. He growled at me, sending me a roundhouse kick that I deftly jumped over. Eyes still on my book, I leaped over the front kick that was aimed at me. Chuckling I replied,

"Is this the best you got? If it is, I suggest you send in some of your men to make things easier. The deal still stands, though." He nodded, smiling as he said

"Alright, but it's yer funeral, punk! Boys....let's get 'em!!" waving a hand to bring more of his comrades over. My eye left my book for a second, to examine the odds I was facing. Now there were four of them, all wearing the same stupid expression as their leader. I chuckled, flipping a page in my book as I replied

"C'mon then. What are you waiting for? I'm just standing here, defenseless." My taunt enraged them even more and two of them rushed up to attack me, coming from opposite directions. Ducking under their punches, I smiled as I heard their fists connecting with each other's faces. I swept one of my legs out in front of me, still keeping my perfect balance and making the two men fall to the ground.

They swiftly got up, their faces bloodied and bruised as they prepared to attack me once again._ Idiots. You don't learn, do you?_ I thought as I saw them try the same thing they had just done before. This time, instead of ducking, I jumped out over them and used one of my hands to bring their skulls crashing together. I heard the sickening crack of bones as their skulls connected and felt the gush of blood on my hand as it rushed forth.. Landing on the ground, and wiping the bloodstains off on the grass, I asked

"So is that it?"

The others, who were going to attack me stopped in their tracks. Their faces looked at me in fear and awe. The leaders face was pale and in an expression of shock. He stuttered

"Alright, you w-won. Now please l-leave us alone." Snapping his fingers, he turned to the guy who was holding Kachi. Nodding, he let of Kachi, where I caught her with my one free hand. She stood next to me, sticking out her tongue as she said

"Nyah! How's that you losers? Next time you'll think twice before dealing with us!" Far away, running the opposite direction from where they came as the leader. Turning back, he said

"Don't think you've seen the last of us! We'll be back someday." We watched him run off until he was nothing more than a black dot in the distance. I turned to Kachi, asking

"Are you alright?" She nodded, replying

"Yeah the only thing that hurts is my pride. I can't believe you had to fight them off for me! I could've handled them myself....." She wrapped me in a quick hug around the waist, mumbling

"Thanks, though." giving me a small kiss on the left cheek. I turned a small shade of pink, embarrassed. No one had ever thanked me like that before. I smiled back, replying

"It was nothing,really.....We should head back now." and with Kachi wrapping one am around my waist, we walked back to the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want any lunch?" She asked me, walking over to the fridge. I nodded, replying

"Its fine. I'm not very hungry right now. I'll probably eat something later, thanks though." She sighed, mumbling to herself as she ate in front of me. I wasn't reading this time, already having finished my book. My hands folded over each other on top of the table, I thought about what had recently transpired at the park. Even though I'd shown those thugs how powerful I was, I highly doubt it will be our last rumble. They'll probably bring friends next time too. My thoughts drifted as I watched Kachi wash her plate in the sink.

I had met her a few months ago, while on one of those internet dating sites. I know what you're thinking, but for some reason the women in the Leaf don't interest me much anymore. I figured it was time to branch out and expand my horizons, so to speak. Of course, no way in hell was I going to show my face to anyone so I just made up a name and put up pictures of some super star I found on the internet. Plus, with the hair color I had, most people would think I was over fifty! Then, it was only a matter of time before I was labeled.

Sadly, most of the women I went out with didn't even make it past our first date, to tell you the truth. They all got mad at me when they found out I had lied and deceived them. Others could look past that but when they saw who I really was, they didn't even give me a chance. The few that did, complained about my quirky habits, such as my reading habits or good taste in clothing and dumped me after. Kachi was my fifth try. After that, if It didn't turn out well, I was going to quit the internet dating service. But Kachi, she was different. Of course she was a little surprised that I lied and hid my identity, but not angry like the others were.

She had even kissed me! Granted, it was on the cheek and not much of a kiss but still..... It was the first time any one of my dates did it without provocation from me. And those I tried to kiss turned me down; one even slapped me in the face! At that moment, I felt content. Not that I thought our relationship was going to become one of those you see in fairy tales with a happy ending, but I was at least glad to know we had a good chance of ending up together for a while, anyways. There was one woman, or should I say girl really, that I had gone out with for a time. Well, before she died right in front of my eyes on that night. That's right, I'm talking about the night of the Nine Tails attack on the Hidden Leaf.

I bet you all know who it was that died there too, seeing as you've gathered enough clues about my vague past to glue everything together. Yeah, you're right, it was Rin. It was devastating, to watch as the Fox's tails swept her aside like she was nothing more than a piece of paper, sending her crashing many feet away into a tree. By the time I had found her body in the wreckage later, she was almost dead and I could only watch, my resolve slowly crumbling, as she died in my arms. That coupled with the loss of my teacher only seconds before, had made me go insane. I had done the most horrible thing, had broken my promise I made to Obito. My heart was hardened from that incident, and I vowed never to love again after seeing all the pain it had brought me so far.

That vow was going to be broken eventually. I grew up alone, hating myself and wanting nothing to do with other people. It wasn't that I was bitter or anything....it was just I didn't want anyone else to die because of me and my failures So I distanced myself from people, joined the Anbu Black Ops and became a ninja, an emotionless tool to be used. It didn't last long though, as I got older and found myself beginning to desire companionship. That's when I began to turn to the books for help. I found that they helped me keep what little shred of humanity I had left. With those books, I found peace and comfort, for a while. Then the feelings came back, brought on because of my weakness.

While the books were fine and all, I found myself longing for people to hang around with. Thus, I turned to some of my jonin comrades, ones I had grown used to working with whilst on missions. Within that group were Asuma and Kurenai, the reason I began to desire something more out of life. Whenever I saw those two together, I teased them about it, that was mainly because I was unhappy that I couldn't find what they had. Love and someone who'd stick with me no matter what I did, no matter what they thought of the decisions I had made in the past. Someone who I could protect and comfort when they needed it. When I saw those two get married on that warm summer day two years ago, my poor troubled heart very nearly broke in two.

I made a new vow; That I would try and find love as they had done. Determined, I tried asking out some of the women in town. If they weren't out for me because I was famous, it was because I had money or some other such thing. No matter what it was, I found that they were shallow and just using me to get what they wanted. None of them really loved me, so I began to seek other means to find someone who would. By this time, the technology in Leaf had developed quite bit. Computers, which before were scare and rare in the Five Great Nations, soon became a commodity. Seeing that as a sign, I went out and bought one as soon I was able That's when I stumbled upon the world of internet dating and met Kachi.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I got up from my seat and said

"Well....what should we do now? I....still have a few hours left of free time...." Kachi closed her eyes, thinking. After a while, she opened them, an excited look in her eyes as she said

"We could just stay here and watch movies. I have a bunch of movies, although I don't know if you'll like all of them."

"Sure, that sounds good enough to me." Letting Kachi lead me into the living room. It was about as small as her kitchen with a cream colored rug and a small TV in a cabinet. Kachi pulled out one of the drawers in the cabinet, revealing a huge stack of DVD's. She searched through them while I settled myself on the couch, big enough to seat three people. After a while, Kachi walked over to the couch and dropped about six DVD's near where I was sitting. Sifting through the DVD's I went over each one until I found one that seemed remotely interesting. Holding it, I said

"This one seems alright. I'll put the rest away, if you don't mind." She nodded, occupying the space on the couch near to where I sat. Getting up, and grabbing the other DVD's off of the couch, I walked over to the cabinet and put them back in their places. As I did so, I saw a DVD case that was titled Kakashi Chronicles. Turning to Kachi, I asked

"Kakashi Chronicles? Where'd you get this?" She replied,

"Oh that movie? I think I got it from a friend of mine. It was very good, though I've only seen a few episodes of the show. The ending was very sad, I almost cried when watching. Do you want to borrow it?" I nodded, as I loaded the other movie in the DVD player. Sitting back on the couch with the remote in my hand, I lied asking

"You don't mind, do you? I've always been a big fan of the anime and he's my favorite character. It'll only be for one day, and I'll return it as soon as I can." Kachi nodded, and I put the Kakashi Chronicles DVD in my back pouch, where my book was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, that was better than I expected." I mumbled to myself, lifting Kachi's sleeping head off of my thigh and laying her gently on the couch. I took out the movie we had just finished, Spirited Away, and put it back in the cupboard. Taking the Kakashi Chronicles DVD out of my pouch, I stared at the back cover thinking. Do I really want to watch this? I've already visited this place so very many times in my nightmares. No, not tonight. Maybe some other time though. I put the DVD case back in its cabinet, shutting it very quietly so I wouldn't wake Kachi. Walking over to where she was sleeping on the couch I knelt down in front of her, watching her sleep. My mind fought over what I was about to do, but as I watched Kachi sleeping peacefully I came to a decision. _We will make this work._ I thought, reaching for my mask with my right hand and pulling it off with one swift motion. Leaning over, I pressed my lips against her left cheek, reveling in the feel of her cold skin. I got up, going into the kitchen. I stole a piece of paper and pen, scribbling something down on it. I slipped the paper into Kachi's hand, wiping a few strands of hair from her face.

"There. Now we're even." and walked out into the dark night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes slowly and stretched from where I was on the couch. Sitting up I saw that it was morning, rays of sunlight penetrating the darkness in the living room. Everything was spotless, no evidence of anything that happened last night. I felt something crinkle in my hand, and looked down to see that it was a piece of paper. Opening it up I saw that it was from my guest last night and that it read

_Sorry I left without waking you up first. Anyway, I was thinking how about we do something different today. I'm not going to tell you what it is though; as I want to surprise you. If you want to come, meet me at the Mandarin Hotel by 8:30 tonight. I'm on the thrid floor, Room 204. Oh, and don't forget to wear a dress!_

_A dress? What for.......? Oh well, I'll just go and see what he wants then._ I thought, curious. Do I even have any dresses to wear? I walked over to my closet, going through every article of clothing I owned. I had plenty of jeans, T=shirts and shorts, but nope, no dresses were to be seen. I guess I'm going to have to buy one in town, damn! Grabbing a small coat out of my closet, I walked away from the closet and out of my apartment.

"Uhmm...No I don't think this one will do." I yelled back to the shopkeeper, a short and pudgy woman who was in her thirties. She glared at me, her eyes like daggers as she screamed

"Why not? This is the fourth dress I've picked out for you! I think it looks good." Looking down at the dress, with pink tassels hanging everywhere, I disagreed. I shouted back

"It's PINK! Do you have anything black or midnight blue in a medium size?" She sighed, holding her head in her hands as she walked into the storage room. After a few minutes, she came out with a dress midnight blue in color. It was very slim and form fitting as I put it on, accentuating my shapely body quite nicely. The dress had small, thin straps and the top came to below my shoulders It came all the way to my knees, and it matched well with the color of my raven hair. Looking at myself in the mirror, I said

"Wow, this one is quite good.... I think I'll take this one." Going into the changing room and returning with the dress draped over my shoulder. Taking my wallet out of my back pocket and putting the dress on the counter, the shopkeeper replied

"Alright, your total will be $150." Sighing, I paid for the dress and walked out of the store, carrying it in a long plastic bag. When I got home, I saw that the clock read 7:00. My heart began to panic, as I thought Crap, crap this si not good! It'll take me at least an hour to get to the hotel by bus. Damn, did I spend that long shopping for a dress? Oh, I'd better get ready! Rushing into my bedroom and quickly changed into the dress. I wore navy blue shoes to go with the dress._ It doesn't match that well but who cares? At this rate...._ I thought as I quickly applied some makeup to my face, except for the eyes. I don't know why but eyeliner and the like always makes my eyes sting. Sighing, I closed my bedroom door and went out of my apartment and into the chilly night.

As I sat on the bus, I wondered why he had wanted me buy a dress in the first place. _This means that we are probably going out somewhere. Out to dinner,maybe? Nah I doubt it; He wouldn't show his face. Oh God, what if it's....dancing? I hope not-- _My train of thought was interrupted by the screeching halt of the bus. Seeing that it was my stop, I exited the bus. Looking around, the buildings were are very impressive. Not one was run down or looked decrepit, like some of the buildings in the district I lived in.

Walking into the hotel, my eyes went wide. The place was at least four star material! How could he afford this for a whole week? I bet I couldn't even afford one nights stay..... I thought as I went to the front desk. The receptionist pointed me to the elevator, whom I thanked as I went inside. Pushing the button labeled "Three", I waited until the elevator chimed, then stepped out.

"201,202,203.....Ah, found it! Room 204." I mumbled as walked down the hallway. stopping at Room 204. I knocked on the wood frame three times, waiting. The door opened, and my eyes widened in surprise as I examined Kakashi. He still was wearing the blue mask and had his left eye closed as usual. Other than that, he looked completely different in the clothes he now wore. In fact, if it wasn't for the scar, I doubt I would have recognized him!

He wore a navy blue suit to match his mask, with a white shirt and red tie underneath. His hair, which usually defied gravity was now plastered to his forehead. The gloves he usually wore were gone as well, showing his pale and somewhat scarred hands.I felt a twinge of pity as I looked over his hands. On his left hand, he had scar going from the bottom of his index finger to his palm. His right hand had one from the wrist, where the cuffs of his shirt stopped, about two inches long. He had blue pants and black shoes. to match his suit. All in all, he looked pretty good. He smiled at me, his one eye scanning me as he said

"You look very nice." I nodded, replying

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself." Shutting the door behind him, locking it and taking my hand in one swift motion he answered

"Thanks. I bet you're wondering why I made you come here, instead of me just going over to your place right? Well come on and I'll show you." I followed him back to the elevator, both excitement and trepidation piercing my heart at the same time. I saw Kakashi press the "Seven" button on the elevator. While we were waiting for the elevator to stop, I asked

"About your left eye....." He stared at me, the usually bored look in his eye replaced by something I saw as pain. He asked

"What about it?" I took a deep breath, saying

"Did it really get injured in a battle with ninjas? Do ninjas....even exist?" He nodded, sighing as he replied

"Yes, it--" Kakashi was cut short by the chime of the elevator. The look of pain in his eye was replaced by one of pure excitement as he said

"C'mon, this is it." and taking my hand again, we walked out of the elevator. I gasped as I saw that we were outside, on a medium sized marble balcony, music playing from some hidden speaker somewhere.I felt my face turning pale. Dancing!? Oh God... He led me to the middle of the balcony putting one arm around my waist, the other on my shoulder and said

"Even if you can't dance just go with it, please. I'll help, and I don't really mind a few stepped on toes." I sighed, putting one of my arms around his neck. I felt him guiding me along, both of us flowing in tune with the music. We spun a few times, stepping left and right every so often. I did step on his foot once or twice but he never complained though I saw the pain cross his eyes, and we kept dancing like nothing had happened. It felt like an eternity, us repeating those same positions over and over. I gradually got better, and was able to do the whole song once without stepping on Kakashi's feet. As the song reached its end for the third time, we twirled around once,twice and then I felt myself falling, but I felt his arm stop me as I got within a foot of the floor, his face looming in front of me.

I felt the soft fabric of his mask press against my lips. I felt a surge of elation course through my body, making me shudder slightly. The feeling was intoxicating, I never imagined anything could feel so good! I felt his arms wrap around me, lifting me up to a standing position. I took my other arm, the one around his neck and brought it higher up so it was on the back of his head. We broke off for a moment, both our faces blushing pink in the moonlight, then I moved closer, pressing my lips against his one final time. We broke off a second time, then I rested my head on his neck and we held each other tightly, neither of us wanting to let go.

**The End**


	2. Naruto, NaruOC caretaker fic 2011 WIP

**A/N: Doing this to get it out of my head after reading so many fics about it. Don't care what you think about OC's, May/Gary/Sue/Stu's or char dropped into Narutoverse stories. If it gets lots of reviews fine, if it doesn't I don't care really. Wanted to give it a shot at least once and hopefully make a good OC for once. And no, no superpowers or jinchuriki's this time, but who the hell knows? Let's see what crazy shit I can come up with this time, ne-ettbayo? End rant.**

"_English"_

_Thoughts_

Japanese

She turned off the flashlight, the darkness stinging her eyes until they had time to adjust to the absence of light. Closing shut her quarter finished volume No.1 of Naruto, she left it tucked under her pillow, leaving a small bump in the middle. She honestly didn't mind, having done this with many books over the years, and put the flashlight on her bedside drawer. Taking off her glasses and setting them next to her digital clock, she saw that it was 11:30, not too late but certainly not a good time to be reading under the covers. She closed her hand around the smooth cover of the manga volume, her other hand wrapped tightly around her favorite plush toy; one that had seen a lot of use over the few years since she had had it in her possession.

Some would find it silly that she still slept with plush animals even though she was much older than five, but she didn't mind. It was just like having an animal sleep with you, without the ruffling and moving around all the time. And the times she had to let them out to go use the bathroom during the night; All disruptions she didn't need nor want. She tossed and turned, her blankets starting to become undone from their place tucked in at the end of the bed. Cursing softly and reaching with her arm to pull up the comforter, she shivered involuntarily, just wishing she could get a good night sleep tonight.

Sighing as she pulled the covers up to her neck, her grip on the manga volume tightened slightly. Her mind whirled as she thought of the events that were unfolding; What would Naruto do about the two other members of his team? She already sensed that Sasuke Uchiha as a rival, having read so many other titles like this. Goofy clown versus the best in the class; so cliché and overused. Hell, she wished it was the opposite for once, the main character actually being the bright, smart cool student. Though the story probably would get boring quickly; what with the hero being able to do everything and anything in the span of five seconds. Still, it wasn't as bad as Sakura. The would-be love interest that fell for the cool guy. Later they did a total 180 and went for the clown after they an awesome act of bravery, like save the world or some such bullshit, the utter hypocrites!

Though, it was still early in the story, but she figured that her suspicions would definitely hold true. The author didn't seem like a very promising guy anyways, having read his one shot pilot for the series. What a total crock of crap that was! A fox demon's kid, trying to make friends in the modern human world? There was no way, even in fiction, that it would be halfway believable. But she mused, such were the joys of fiction. Of going to imaginary worlds and meeting people you couldn't even imagine in real life. People that would make today's models and movie stars look like hicks and tramps. That was probably the most enjoyable part of it all. For her at least, it was seeing the characters grow and evolve; From class clown into hero, and from rival into friendly companion, or even final villain. Reading about the trials and hardships they overcame, character deaths or no character deaths. How it shaped them for later events in the story; the death of a mentor or loved one, or even their solution to finding world peace. Her mind buzzed with these as she was slowly drifting into unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered was tipping halfway off of the bed, her manga volume dangling precariously off the edge of her sheets.

He jumped out the window, his small feet making barely any indentations in the soft snow. It was December the sixth month of their calendar, but all the boy had to wear was a small jacket with capri length cargo pants and his blue zattori. He doubted the caretakers at the orphanage would give a damn about what happened to him. They had already used the allowance Hokage-sama ordered was to be used explicitly on him, for their own personal needs and concerns. He started to walk away from the orphanage, his small stomach clamoring for food. Of course they had fed him, but barely enough for a boy of eight years to be content with. He already knew he was at least a couple pounds underweight, his ribs starting to show through his unusually pale and sallow skin.

His nose led him to stall after stall, each one after the other turning him down on the pretense of being already fully seated or not feeding a non-paying customer. The boy wasn't an idiot; He knew they were singling him out for some reason. It was always like this, people gave him shady looks and talked behind his back. Stalls refused service or even threw stuff at him, making him feel like he was infected with a disease. Why was he different? Even the other children at school refused to socialize with him, calling him names like 'dead-last' and 'annoying'. He really wished he could do something to get the people to acknowledge him, or even look him in the eye. Sighing the small eight year old was about to give when he passed by one last stall, this one a ramen stand.

Ducking his head under the curtains and hoping for the best, the boy sat on one of the plush stools, his face dejected and sickly. He jumped with a start as a bowl of hot steaming ramen was pushed in front of his face, the man who presumably owned the stand grinning at him. It reminded him of Old Man Third, which he supposed wasn't a bad thing. At least the old Hokage had been kind enough to visit and check up on him at the orphanage very now and then. Quickly taking a pair of chopsticks and breaking them in half, the boy dug eagerly into the ramen, his cheeks bulging with each bite he took. He looked up when he heard chuckling, his face still having a half eaten noodle on his left cheek. The old man and another younger worker, this one a girl grinned at him. He smiled back, feeling the warmth and happiness radiating from the two.

"What are you doing out so later, little one?" The old man, whom Naruto was introduced to as Teuchi, asked him. Naruto thought about that for a second, not sure how to respond to the question. He figured he'd just tell them the honest truth; they seemed like kind enough people so far.

"I was hungry, so I slipped out of the orphanage to get a quick bite to eat. They don't feed me too much there anyways."

At the mention of the word orphanage, the two ramen stand worker's eyes were downcast. Teuchi had heard it all before; This kid was the one that no one wanted ,the left behind, the 'troublemaker' of the group. That explained why the boy was looking malnourished and thin for his age group. Teuchi sighed, wondering why in the world no one would adopt a nice, cute kid like Naruto. He was practically harmless, looking up at the two with azure eyes filled with gratitude for the small meal.

"Ah...I see. What's your name?"

"It's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Teuchi nodded, quickly grabbing the finished bowl of ramen in front of the boy and handing him a fresh new one. The small child's eyes lit up with thanks, looking at Teuchi as if he was embodiment of God himself. They had actually given him food! Someone was actually nice to him for a change; he'd seen the sad looks on their faces when he said the word orphanage and explained who they didn't feed him well enough. After devouring another bowl of ramen, he asked how he could repay the stall owner for the meal, as he had no money of his own. Teuchi just sighed and said it was no trouble, asking the boy if he would come back often. Naruto nodded, a toothy grin on his face as he jumped off the stool into the black darkness of night.

He shivered, holding tight to the navy blue jacket wrapped around his arms. Naruto wasn't in the mood to go back the orphanage; All the scoldings and lectures he would receive. He didn't need any of that. Shaking his head, he blinked as white flakes fell on top of his nose. Looking up at the dark sky, he saw that it had begun to snow, which was odd for Konoha. It honestly didn't snow much in the winter moths, but this year had been oddly frigid. He sneezed, wiping his red nose with his pale and slightly numb hands. Maybe the orphanage would be better than freezing to death, he mused.

Looking around, he saw that none of the buildings were very familiar. Naruto honestly didn't think he'd gone that far from the ramen stand...and he knew it was a long trek back to the orphanage from there. As for where he was now, the kid couldn't place it. It was full of apartment buildings, some with a few stories, others with many. They were either immaculate or in great disrepair, though a few were in the middle. Unfamiliar sounds and smells assaulted the young boy's senses; the clutter of drunks, the smell of cigarettes, the activities of friends and family or just a man and his paid companion for the night. Naruto didn't understand it, fear rising up in his stomach making him want to puke right then and there.

He ran, pedaling his small short legs as fast as he could, wanting to get away from the odd sights and smells. His eyes welled up with tears, though he honestly didn't know why. Naruto was just scared; scared and alone in an unfamiliar place as well as lost out of his mind. He just wanted to be in the orphanage right now, despite the cold stares of the caretakers and the creaky hard beds. It was a lot better than this; running in the dark, cold night from who knows what. He turned a corner and tripped falling on something hard and noisy, for it grunted at him as he landed on it. He backpedaled,.watching as whatever it was rose up and mumbled; He honestly had no idea what was there in the dark alley. Maybe a lost drunk or whore? Naruto heard a sneeze, along with a string of words he didn't understand at all.

The blonde blinked, watching as the light from a nearby shop light illuminated the figure. It was a girl, her face dazed and still sleepy, wrapped in a blue cotton blanket. Naruto edged closer seeing as the kid was much older than him, and wanted to be careful. He remembered the older guys who'd bullied him at school, knowing he was weak in taijutsu and a few other subjects. He couldn't help it; none of the teachers would pay any attention to him, just like everyone else he'd met. The dazed kid yawned, rubbing her eyes and started to sit up, looking around. She looked at Naruto for a second, blinking, then turned to the alley they were in.

"_What the hell? Where is this?"_

Naruto only blinked, not understanding a word of what the girl was saying. It sounded completely different from what he was used to speaking. Was this what another language sounded like? He could tell from the expression in her eyes that she was confused and lost. He coughed, shivering involuntarily at the snow that scrunched beneath his feet.

"_You okay, kid?" _Naruto heard her let out an exasperated sigh, then hand him the small blue blanket she was wearing previously. When he didn't respond she got up, moving closer to the blonde child. The blanket outstretched in her right hand Naruto carefully took it, his own hand shaking slightly from nervousness.

"_There you go. Much better, right?"_

She smiled, Naruto grinning back at her show of kindness while covering himself with the blanket. It was so big on him that it was almost like a second coat, the ends trailing on the ground. The girl sneezed, covering her face with her hands which were trembling slightly. Looking at the girl further, he saw that she was only wearing a short sleeve T-shirt with shorts, or were they plaid boxers? He couldn't tell in the lack of light from the shop's lantern. _She needs this more then me...but she gave it to me. Plus, I can't understand her at all! If I could tell her to take it back that'd be one thing, but..._

Naruto blinked, realizing that while he was deciding to give her back her blanket, the odd girl had left on her own. Footprints were still in the snow, small bare feet that were slowly being covered up by snowflakes. He ran after them, blanket wrapped like a shawl on his shoulders, determined the find the kid and prevent her from freezing to death. He didn't think it was fair for the kid to die in the cold, or at least get sick, because she gave up her warmth to give it to him.

_Why in the world did I give that to him? Did I feel sorry for the little shrimp? I guess so, heh. Never thought I'd fall for a kid, this make me a pedophile? But he looked so lost and confused, much like I'm feeling right now, hehehe...Crud. Where should I go from here? _

She turned around, having heard the sound of crunching in the snow. The odd little blonde kid came running up to her, holding the blanket out to her. She refused, pushing his hand away and shaking her head. The young boy shoved it at her again, to which she sighed, replying

"_No, you take it. I really do-"_

She sneezed, her body shaking in the chill of the night. That seemed to affirm the boy's decision, as he quickly wrapped the blanket back around her before she had time to recover from the powerful sneeze. She scowled, her arm going around Naruto's shoulder as she led them back to the small and tight knit alley. Pushing up the glasses that were slipping off of her nose, she bent down on the ground, right where her small plush toy and manga volume were, Naruto with her.

The two lying underneath the blanket, she turned away from the boy, giving him a small pat on the head before doing so. Naruto grinned, wrapping one hand around the girl's, who grunted. Turning her head back to the boy, she smiled pushing the blanket more over to his side before she turned away again. Naruto sighed, shaking his head and trying to fall asleep despite the cold. He wondered what the Hokage would do if he found out that he had run away from the orphanage and grinned. With thoughts of the Old Man Hokage yelling and lecturing his caretakers, the boy fell into an easy sleep.


	3. Naruto, A KakashiXOC multich 2010 WIP

"E_nglish"_

"Japanese"

_Thoughts_

... ... ...

She sighed, putting her gloved hands across her hips. _What the hell did I get myself into this time? _She silently berated herself, crouching down on the graveled floor. Looking around, she saw that she was in an alley; a small dumpster and garbage cans hugging the walls with their contents littered about. Titling her head downwards, her red scarf lapped over her mouth, she looked at the scene in front of her. She knew she shouldn't; it wasn't her business to interfere in, nor did she really want to. Once she found him lying helpless there though, what was left of the good Samaritan in her said she just had to help him. Dealing with people in dark alleyways in the middle of night wasn't what she would call an idea of a good time. He was pretty out of it though, not responding when she called out, though he was still breathing as his chest moved up and down from time to time.

This section of the city was pretty dangerous at night; she really didn't want to get involved with the drug dealers that frequented the alleys or some of the gangs that roamed the streets. For all she knew, this guy could've been involved with these kinds of people, and she wasn't really ready to deal with that kind of trouble. She had enough on her plate as it was, having to work two jobs in order to pay for the rent on her small apartment. _I should not have come this way home as a shortcut, I knew I would find something unsavory here. Well, I can't just leave the guy...I hate myself sometimes. Why can't I just walk away sometimes? Getting myself involved with stuff like this,_ Putting her hand on his neck to check for vitals, she sighed with relief when she found that he was still breathing.

That only calmed her worry a bit though. He had more serious problems that needed attending to; like the cut across his chest, or the sharp indent in his left hand. Pulling the hand closer to her, it looked like it had been pierced right through, a small hole a few inches wide was in the middle of his palm. He wouldn't be able to use it for a while, at least. Another concern was his right leg, which was twisted at an angle that made her wince in astonishment. She was surprised that his leg could bend that far back at that angle. His hair too, was matted with blood; so much that she couldn't tell what color was underneath in the darkness that surrounded his limp figure. His hair was mostly sticky and slightly damp in places; showing that whatever damage that had been done to this guy was pretty recent, at least an hour or so ago. The blood was covering her fingers and sliding down her right hand, making her stick out her tongue in disgust and try and wipe the substance off of her hand onto her coat. It didn't really work, the blood now slightly smeared on the right side of her jacket, the stain now a lighter pink color as opposed to the darker red that was on her hand and under her fingernails.

She sighed, looking him over one final time. Whoever had gotten to him had done a pretty damn good job, and he looked pretty heavy. It would be difficult to carry him on her own, but she could do it if it was her only option. Reaching into her pocket and flipping out a cell phone, she swore when she saw that the battery was dead. Even if the battery wasn't completely out, the service was still bad in this area, no bars up signaling that she had no coverage. _Shit, should've charged it last night...Oh well, guess that plan's not going to work. _She looks him over one last time, mentally preparing herself for the consequences of what she was going to do.

_Goddamn! How much do you weigh dude? *huff* Thank God there's a hospital close by, else I wouldn't even..._

The woman shook her head, causing the limp body on her shoulders to shake slightly. Grunting she took a couple steps, her body bowing forward with the extra weight. _I need to start exercising..._ She mused, coming out of the alley onto the street. No one was out this late at night, which was to be expected seeing as it's about two o' clock in the morning. Luckily, she did not encounter any trouble on her way, though the going was slow and cumbersome thanks to the weight of the person she was carrying. The buses did not run this early in the morning, one of the disadvantages of living in a suburban place like this; in the cities they ran twenty four hours a day, at least most of time. Not here, you'd be lucky if they were still running at twelve midnight, thanks to the policy to keep the bus drivers and their passengers safe from the rising crime rate that had sprung up in the city. Cars were absent on the small streets as well, mostly for the same reasons, though there were a few trucks out and about, probably getting ready to do their shift work.

She didn't own one herself, seeing as driving was out of the option for her, and besides she did not have a house with a garage to store it in. She lived pretty close to where her jobs were, and found it easier and better for her health to walk instead of taking the bus or taxi anyways. Though on this night maybe she was thinking she'd be better off if she had gotten in a taxi or had nice car. You'd need a proper house if you wanted to own a car and keep it, as car theft was common even in the smaller cities, though luckily it did not happen much here. Still, it was better to be safe than sorry, and the crime rate had gone up in the last six months, the police doing everything they could to try and stem the tide of violence in the usually quiet suburb. They were doing their best, but gangs still littered the streets at night, robbing convenience stores or mugging folks to get drug money or just to show the common people who were in charge here, as most gangs did. That was they could offer 'protection services' for the local small run businesses, and that was how they gained influence over towns.

Scoffing, she continued down the sidewalk, the limp body feeling heavier with every step she took. The hospital was still a ways away, but she was determined to find help for this guy. If he was left outside any longer, he'd probably be mugged for some quick drug money by some addict or homeless person walking on the streets, if he hadn't been already. That or die from blood loss. Maybe, she wasn't really a doctor, but even she could tell his wounds were serious enough that he needed help. Thankfully, she managed to hold out until the hospital appeared, taking a few quick breaks every so often to try and get her breath back. The woman took a moment to wipe the sweat off of her brow before going inside, the doors automatically opening with a clang. Walking through, the few people who were still inside the hospital at this late hour were giving her stares and looks, some hard and cold but most were concerned and slightly warm, though she dismissed them outright as she took her seat on a couch and carefully laid the man down next to her. She could tell the expression the people wearing were fake. Most people were, hiding behind their masks, only caring when it would benefit them. this was something she had figured out easily when she had first come to live in this small town on her own; it was not like it was when living with her parents, not at all the same.

_Oh, so _now _you idiots want to play the part of the concerned onlooker; conceited, selfish bastards! _The woman scoffed again, the anger in her stomach rising up to a bubbling pit of hatred. It made her sick, the way they looked at her, their faces full of faked pity and worry. If they were so damn worried, why the hell couldn't they give her a hand? Blinking out of her thoughts, she saw a nurse staring at her, the lady's mouth open at a clip but no words came out. She could guess at what they were saying well enough though, her hands speeding through letters as fast she could.

"_I honestly don't know. He was like this when I saw him. Anything you could do for the poor guy?" _

The nurse nodded, walking away to go get help, probably a doctor.

… … …

He winced, his eye opening to the sharp whiteness around him. Squinting, it only took him a few seconds to deduce that he was in a hospital; he had gotten used to the stench of disinfectant over the years. Thing is, how had he gotten here in the first place? The last thing he remembered was being chased by people, getting into a small skirmish...then nothing after that. Weakly putting his left hand to his face, he saw that it had been bandaged, though the pain of the stab wound still lingered. He knew he wasn't going to be able to anything too strenuous for a while with that hand. Upon trying to move his right leg in order to get out of the stuffy hospital bed, he found that it was bound in a cast and elevated by a sling, the ends tapered to the bedpost. _Damn it...I was hoping I'd be able to get out of here early..._He cursed, watching as the door swung open and a doctor and his assistant walked in.

"_So you're awake...How do you feel?"_


End file.
